Safe and Sound
by sonamylikeduh
Summary: During a stormy night and a tough mission, Amy offers comfort to the ones she sees as a little brother and sister.


**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story line.**

A crash of thunder and a soft whimpering sound awoke Amy from her slumber and she rolled over, cursing the hard tent and forest floor. Chaos how she missed her bed. She studied her surroundings, trying to pinpoint the source of the sad sound though she was pretty sure she knew who it was.

On the other side of the tent, near the entrance flap, sat Shadow. He was leaning against the tent wall, his eyes closed and lips set in a deep thoughtful frown. Sonic must've switched him already for the perimeter check. Good, Shadow needed his rest. That was the worst part about being a Freedom Fighter in Amy's opinion. The sporadic schedules.

Next to him, a few feet away, was a huddled form. Actually, upon closer inspection, it turned out to be two small forms huddled together under a big blanket. Now Amy was more than sure of who was whimpering and she could bet on her life that there was no doubt a smaller being curled up in the lap of one of the larger forms.

Just as she made to sit up, a crackle of lightning lit up the sky momentarily followed by a loud clap of thunder. One of the forms shrieked and an ear popped out from underneath the blanket. A long, cream colored ear.

Amy smiled sadly and both the sight and the sound tugged at her heart. It was her little sister figure, Cream the Rabbit. Ever since they had started this mission, Cream had been on edge. Amy couldn't blame her as this one had been a bad mission. Today alone they had to watch a village get burned down because they couldn't get to it on time.

Why Sally had sent the poor little rabbit along on such a dangerous mission, Amy would never know. She figured that Sally wanted the rabbit to get more experience out on the field and maybe she hadn't realized this mission would get so terrible.

Eggman had taken another Chaos Emerald so Sally had sent Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Cream to retrieve it. Of course, Sonic had thrown a fit about having to take Amy along but that was nothing new. Besides, it really hadn't bothered Amy that Sonic didn't want her along. She had agreed to the mission for Cream.

The other form shushed the quivering rabbit. Amy noticed a tail snake out of the blanket and wrap around Cream. Amy smiled again, her heart warmed by the sight. Of course Tails was the one underneath the blanket with Cream. Tails hadn't been any better off than the young rabbit during this mission. It seemed Eggman was getting more ruthless and he was doing things that even Tails could hardly stand to witness.

"Poor kids, so young and seeing so much," Amy whispered as stood up and silently walked over to them. Though Tails had obviously been doing this longer than even Amy, he was still just a little kid and all these sights had to be having an effect on him.

She peeled the blanket back and smiled sadly. Tails and Cream were leaning against each other, arms wrapped around each other's shaking bodies. Both of their eyes were closed and they were muttering something Amy couldn't quite make out. Cheese was laying in Cream's sleeping bag just behind them, fast asleep. Lucky little guy.

Just then another, brighter flash of lightning struck followed by a loud crash of thunder. Both of their eyes flew open and this time Tails cried out. Only two words but it was enough to make Amy's heart shatter.

"Please, stop!"

Amy dropped the blanket and kneeled down in front of them. Tails sniffled and smiled shyly at her.

"Sorry about waking you Amy, Cream and I had nightmares and the storm just won't let up."

Amy waved off his worry and stood. She gestured for them to follow her back to her side of the tent so they could talk without waking Shadow. They silently stood up and shuffled with her.

Once on the other side, the rosy hedgehog sat down and leaned against the wall of the tent, a stance similar to Shadow except she let her legs stay straight and Shadow had his crisscrossed. She patted her legs and both Tails and Cream took the invitation.

Tails laid down right on her lap and wrapped his arms around himself. Cream grabbed Amy's pillow and set it besides Amy's legs, right against Tails back. She too laid down and wrapped one arm around Tails and buried her face against his back.

Amy smiled as the two younger Fighters got comfortable. Once they stopped squirming, Amy decided to ask about the nightmares.

"Wanna talk about it Creamy?" The bunny shook her head and whimpered softly. Amy nodded. That was alright, she would talk about it later.

"What about you Tails? You can talk to me until Sonic gets back." The kitsune sighed and stopped trembling as Amy started to stroke his bangs. Tails was as much her little brother as Cream was her little sister. And she hated to see him so disturbed.

"S'ok Amy, I think I'm feeling better now, I can't even really remember it. All I can recall is . . . fire and screaming. Oh, Chaos, Amy there was so much screaming," Tails started whimpering again and balled his fists up against his ears.

Amy shushed him and took one of his hands in hers. She massaged the back of his fist gently until it unrolled then she laid it down next to him and started stroking his bangs again. When his breathing had evened out, she prompted him to continue.

"I can't even really tell you anything else. It was just fire and screaming and crying and I just keep hearing it. Amy, make it go away please. Please." He cried softly. Amy leaned her head back against the tent as she tried to think of a way to calm the little fox.

Finally, a thought entered her mind.

"Okay Tails, how 'bout a little song?"

* * *

Sonic hated the rain. No hate was an understatement. He _loathed_ the rain. The aqua phobic part of him just couldn't forgive whatever created the universe for making not only water, but water that could fall out of the sky at any given time.

What was the point of it?

Suddenly the tent entered his line of sight again and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could take a break until the rain cleared up.

The thunder rumbled deafeningly and Sonic grimaced. That is _if_ the rain ever let up.

This thunderstorm wasn't showing any signs of stopping and Sonic feared he would trapped in the tent even all day tomorrow. Not only would they lose a day of hunting Eggman, but Sonic would also have to deal with the faker and Amy simultaneously. The thought made him shudder. How could he fend off Amy's advances in such a small space?

Oh well, at least Tails and Cream were there too.

Sonic screeched to a stop as he realized something. Tails was in the tent. Alone. During a thunderstorm. He could've smacked himself for being so careless. Chaos, the poor fox still hadn't conquered his fears though Sonic knew he had no room to talk as he had just been complaining about the rain.

Though he wasn't technically alone, Shadow would just get irritated with his crying and Cream would probably be crying too. Amy hadn't been in such great condition today after the village incident so he didn't think he could count on her to comfort him.

Besides it wasn't her job. It was his job to take care of them. All of them. Especially Tails.

He stopped at the entrance of the tent and almost opened it when he heard something. A sweet soft voice cooing out a song.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Sonic peeled the tent flap back and stepped inside. On the other side of the tent sat Amy, with Tails' head on her lap. She had her eyes closed and was smiling sleepily as she sang. Pressed against Tails' back was Cream but she was only visible because her ears were poking out right above the green blanket.

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Tails was sniffling quietly but Amy continued singing and began stroking his bangs. Sonic crossed the small space and sat down next to Amy. She turned her head lazily and opened one eye. She smiled at Sonic and raised her finger to her mouth, gesturing for him to stay quiet. He nodded and watched her, transfixed by her singing.

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

Tails pulled one arm out from under the blanket and wrapped it around Amy's waist, pulling himself closer to her as the tears fell faster. All the things they had seen today alone had really taken a toll on him. All those homes on fire, all those people. Dead. And he could do nothing to help. He had never felt more helpless than that moment.

Thank Chaos Amy had woken up when she did and had chosen to stay awake and help him. Already he could feel himself drifting off thanks to the soothing song and her soft gentle voice.

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Sonic felt himself nodding off as well and the last thing he heard was Amy's soft voice still cooing. Maybe he had been wrong to judge Amy so fast. Tails was already fast asleep thanks to the pink hedgehog.

Amy, still singing, grabbed a blanket from behind her and spread it over Sonic's body as he laid down by her legs.

She smiled, happy that her little brother and sister were feeling better.

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La'  
La La (La La) _

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_

Amy giggled at the sleeping forms around her and tugged on her bangs. She didn't mind being woken up in the middle of the night if this was the reward she would get.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tails forehead and then reached over to run her fingers through Cream's bangs.

Whenever they needed her, she would be there.

Always.

 _Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._


End file.
